Caith
Quick Description Adorned in Heavy Plate Armor, and standing at a firm 5’9” Caith has Short White hair, Typically wielding a Sword and Shield in her hands. Though Not often Seen She Wears a Necklace Resembling that of a Phoenix in Homage to her Goddess Alyara. Despite being Half elven She appears to have inherited more of her Father's Side of the Family Retaining more of a Human Appearance. The only Thing hinting at her Elven inheritance being her pointed ears. She has a Strong Sense of Justice and confronts Acts of Evil head on. Her Sense of Duty to her Goddess is to Cleanse Evil and Corruption wherever it may appear. While She Despises Evil acts She can accept Cruel and Unusual Punishment on Those of an Evil nature but Will not Condone such behavior on those She finds Innocent. This rule does not apply to Creatures of Unnatural natures however and should she Encounter such Beasts she will stop at nothing to Destroy them. While she can be Abrasive at times she is usually kind to those that she finds to be her friends. However her Trust in her Friends can almost be a hinderance if they secretly seek to betray her. As She tends to let her Guard down around them quite often. However should such a situation arise she is unlikely to ever Forgive them until Their head is mounted on a pike. Backstory Early Life Her Mother and Father both worked as Nobile Clerics of High Standing so at a young age she was brought to a Fairly Large temple dedicated to the Goddess of Alyara where she learned to cast minor Miracles and the basics of Combat, however in her early teen years it was discovered that she had the innate ability to inspire and Bolster those around her. So she began her Training with Physical Weaponry and and wearing heavy armor to become a paladin. During her Training She had become quite the Savant at Battle Tactics and her Position was once again Changed to that of an Inquisitor, While most inquisitors Wear Medium armor Caith Kept her Heavy armor as she had gotten quite comfortable with its weight upon her shoulders. During her Inquisitor Training she Learned a lot about Magic and how to resist the Lures of illusions and the Temptations of Darker beings that Practice such trickery. At the Age of twenty Caith finally Left the Temple and was stationed in Phoenix Pass as a Guard to help fight against Crime and other Abnormalities within the City. It wasn’t Long after being Stationed in Phoenix Pass before she Realized that there was Corruption happening among the city guards, When she began to confront these Guards about their Miss doings she was eventually Framed with the Murder of one of the Guard Captains and Imprisoned. After a few months of Being Tortured and Beaten by these Corrupt guards a Woman who she had only heard tales about Freed her from her Cell and Returned her Gear. This woman's Name was Sylvia, Caith could tell that this woman had a high standing with her Goddess as the two shared the Same Goddess. After being freed from the Corrupt City guards Caith Thanked Sylvia and went into hiding so that she could investigate the corruption spreading throughout the guards on her own. She knew however that this was not the only time she would encounter Her as they both had the same Goal. Cleanse Corruption and Bring Justice to the unjust of this City. Phoenix Pass Saga After Joining Dust Alexander and the other's of Immortal Peace she quickly learned her place among them as not only their Friend but as a Truly Trusted Ally. With Her Help They had taken down one of Shades Right hand Man by the name of Bile. Afterwards she was Joined by usagi in chasing down the Captain of the Guard regime that she had once been apart of. After a fairly short battle Caith and Usagi chased Crowley into a Crypt where Crowley pulled free a weapon of overwhelming power out of a Pillar of Stone. Crowley Lost his will to the Blade and With Caith and Usagi's combined efforts Defeated him and Rescued the Civilians that had been Captured by his allies. Post Shade Peace Reborn Caith was one of the Immortals who helped keep Evil at bay by helping create an Order Known as the Peacekeepers. However After Black Mist appeared at the Peacekeepers Headquarters Caith Lost her Power and her Immortality. She had then Returned to The Monastery in which she was raised after many years and Disappeared from the Gods Looming eyes. None Know her Current whereabouts or what happened to the Holy Inquisitor. Immortal Resurgence Relationships Caith is Good Friends with Everyone among Immortal Peace however she never chose to Pursue a Loving Relationship with any of them for Not wanting to Subject any child she would bear to the Problems that their Parents Might face. Known Abilities Aura: Caith Being Raised on Many divine teachings learned how to manipulate her Aura to Enhance and supress Both Friends and Allies alike. Precision: Is an Aura that Give a Slight Edge in Battle. It allowed Her allies the Wit and reflexes to Strike their Enemies more often while Dodging blows meant for them. Holy: Is an Aura that Protected friends from Abyss Magic and allowed her Allies to Deal More Damage to Evil Aligned Foes Anti-Magic: Is an Aura that Suppressed the Mana Flow of her Enemies making their Spells have a delay before activating. Unbreakable Bulwark: Caith had trained her Body and Will to defend against foes that were faster than herself. Making it near impossible for her to be defeated in one on one combat. Tip the Scales: Caith Being the Tactician she is, was able to Inspire the allies around her Increasing their Strength, Speed and Dexterity as Divine Energy Washed over them Rousing them from being Unconscious or from the pain of their missing limbs allowing them to Fight Harder in a Crucial Moment. Divine Resurgence: Caith Could call upon her Goddess Alyara and return the recently deceased to life and Reinvigorated. Notable Equipment Phoenix Amulet: A Small Amulet and Caith's Holy Symbol. Given to her upon her leaving the Monastery Bulwark: An Indestructible Magical Shield Given to her upon Joining the Immortals that When Slammed into the ground Creates a Wave of Force strong enough to Knock Medium Sized Creatures backwards. Sword of the Justicar: A Magical Holy Sword Imbued with the Shard of Excalim. When Infused with Fire it would be wreathed in Holy Fire instead. While on Fire and Plunged into the Ground, it would create a Pillar of Bright Holy Flame. Gloves of Anti-Magic: With Each Strike Made with these Gloves It Suppressed the Targets Magic making it harder to Cast any Magic should they continue to receive Blows from its wearer. Trivia * Caith's Concept was based on The Main Protagonist from Fire Emblem Awakening. As Such One of her Abilities is Actually a Quote from Robin her/him Self. "Tip the Scales." Notable Quotes * "You have a choice, kill me or Look to the God you Worship and Pray to it. Because You won't get any Forgiveness from me..."